The invention relates to a door assembly which may be used with an inlet opening of a money-custody vault or safe, for example.
Conventional door assemblies installed at the inlet/outlet gate of a vault or safe are either of a hinged type in which the door is pivotally mounted along its one lateral edge or of a sliding type in which the door runs parallel to the plane of the inlet opening. In either known type, when the inlet/outlet opening is open, the door is laterally removed from the opening, thereby allowing the internal construction and disposition of the vault or safe to be exposed to the view from the outside to would be burglars or thieves. This leads to the disadvantage of affording opportunities to such burglars in a bank which is frequented by many visitors to study and learn the details of the internal portions of such vault or safe.